Vavan Media Secret
by BrainZombieFood
Summary: Rate M Sexual scenes! you've been warned: So what if Avan Jogia and Victoria Justice actually were secretly going out but dont want anyone to know about, im terrible at summary's but give me a chance ;'  lol
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING **

"MARCO!" I said, i was Blind folded with a sleeping mask that Avan got me, we decided to make it into a game, Marco Polo, so here i am right now, with the sleeping mask on, and waving my hands around trying to find Avan, i heard shuffling coming from my left, i quickly swerved and tried to reach out and feel skin, but only got a handful of air

"I WILL FIND YOU, AVAN JOGIA!" I yelled jokingly, with my finger pointed in front of me, i heard a voice coming to my right, i quickly swerved, and did not get Avan, but got the stair railings instead!

"YOU'RE LIKE A NINJA" Just as i said that, i felt breath on my neck, i quickly twisted grabbing his shirt

"HA! I GOT YOU!" i let go and took off my blindfold showing Avan Jogia, Here's a secret, we actually going out! Yea i know we tell Magazines and reporters that we aren't just to get them off our backs, he hugged me tightly around the waist, i automatically put my arms around his neck, we lean our foreheads together "i told you i would find you Avan Jogia" I said making him chuckle, then he gave me a quick but soft kiss

"Your turn and let's see if you can last more than 15 seconds this time" Avan said Making me chuckle

"I'm sorry Avan; we all can't be ninja's like you!" I said, making him grin

~~ON THE SET WITH VICTORIOUS~~

Dan Run's up to me and Avan

"THERE YOU'VE GUYS BEEN! I've been searching for you two for half an hour" Dan said pointing the video camera at us, i smiled because me and Avan were making out in our secret spot that only him and me know about

"Me and Vic decided to get some fresh air" Avan lied, smiling

"Well you guys better hurry into make-up and costumes we are about to start scene 4 where you guys get locked up in the RV, we quickly rushed off to our trailers

~~At My House~~

We were on my couch heavily making out, i was underneath him and he was on top with his arms each side of me and making sure he doesn't squish me, i moaned because this boy can kiss! His hand started making its way down when the damn door bell rang, I groaned loudly, Avan hoped of me, me and him quickly fixed our hair and clothes than walked to the door, as soon as i opened it Ariana walked in and twisted around to look at us

"Took you long enough" Ariana smiled and lifted her eyebrow as accusing us of making out of course we were but I'm not telling her that

"We were upstairs playing Marco polo I'm still trying to make it more than 15seconds, but I'm still a ninja in training" I said we all chuckled, she believed the lie thank god and we went upstairs and hung out for a while until she had to leave for a photo shoot, as soon as we heard the door closed, we quickly went back to making out, my legs where around his waist and my back was against the wall, my arms explored his mouth watering abbs, seriously there to die for! Our tongues where fighting for dominance, and his hands touching all the places that makes me crazy and he knows it

~~bedroom~~

Right now, me and Avan are half naked, him between my legs and sucking on my neck pulse that makes me go crazy, i think i died and gone to heaven, our hands were exploring each other's body (Ok I'm not great at doing this sort of thing so bare with me! It's very embarrassing to write because i feel like a pervert but I'll do my best) the only noise are our moans and un even breathing, i started to unbuckle his belt, he quickly ran his hands down my tanned legs to my ankles and quiet forcefully but i don't mind pulled, so my legs wrap tightly around his waist, he got up on his knees, making his hard on add pressure to my core, before i knew it my head fell back and giving him more room on my neck to suck on, i quickly tug on his shirt, he got the hint and took it off, showing his hot tattoo on his right rib cage, so hot! I run my hands over it, then going down past his navel to the top of his pants yanking them down exposing his blue boxers, i put my hands in his boxing going to his man hood and start stroking him, making him catch his breath and making him groan and moan loudly making me smirk proudly because i am in control, before i knew it he flipped us over so i was on top of him, i started biting and sucking on his earlobe while still stroking him

"God i want you" He said just loud enough to count as a whisper, but i heard it, making me smirk wider i started moving my hands faster making his hands on the quilt scrunch up, and him doing a chorus of "oh gods" and swearing, i was whispering dirty things in his ears, what i like it dirty! Don't judge me! Anyway, "I'm gonna co-com, oh god" he yelped I was whispering encouragement in his ear, as soon as he let loose with one last rub, i took off my clothes and underwear then mounted back on him, he slowly slid into me, making my head fall back, i started moving up and down making me and him moan, oh god feels so good! It started of going slow until we were full out going full maximum, he flipped us he was on top and spread my legs open making him get all right spots, he started going really fast making the bed spring make noises, after a couple of thrust i did a high pitch scream of oh god and let loose, Avan following straight after me, we spread out, blankets covering our waist below, our hair stuck to our foreheads from sweat, and our heavily breathing heard throughout the room, i quickly put on one of Avan's shirt that he leaves here when he stays over and climb in and cuddled with Avan, and put my head on his chest and falling asleep to his heart beat

**THAT WAS THE FIRST SEX SCENE I EVER DID AND IT SUCKED! I feel like a pervert but yeah, Review! Favourite awesome, ill hopefully update again sometime this week **


	2. PAPA PAPA RAZZI Chapter 2

_**Heeeeeeey It's me again! I would just like to thank**_ ~**McDip** – **ToriBeckforever** – **CrushTatia1512**– **AvansWife** – _**For Reviewing and the review being NICE! . **_

_**Well this is my next chapter i hope you likey! ( I DONT OWN ANYONE OR ANTHING!) **_

Me, Thomas, Avan, Elizabeth, Matt and Daniel are on stage for a scene for our new episode: Survival of the hottest 

We were getting into our positions when i noticed Avan had his shirt Unbuttoned! That little Bitch! He knows he's abbs make me crazy, so i got a hair elastic band and tied my shirt up so it shows my toned stomach, he should learn not to mess with me, he kept trying to look at anything but me and looked jumpy and nervous, ha-ha job well done, i heard Andre in the distant asking if his alright, i chuckled and laid down on the bed getting ready for my turn to speak.

~15minutes later~

"TAKE 1 AND...ACTION! ~

_Jade West_: We, we gotta get out of here!  
><em>Tori Vega<em>: Yeah! Thank you, Catherine obvious!  
><em>Trina Vega<em>: What?  
><em>Tori Vega<em>: I said thank you Catherine obvious.  
><em>Robbie Shapiro<em>: Did she say Catherine Obvious?  
><em>Andre Harris<em>: It's captain obvious.  
><em>Tori Vega<em>: Huh?  
><em>Jade West<em>: The expression is "Thank you CAPTAIN obvious".  
><em>Tori Vega<em>: It's not Catherine?  
><em>Trina Vega<em>: No...  
><em>Beck Oliver<em>: Who would Catherine be?  
><em>Tori Vega<em>: CATHERINE COULD BE A CAPTAIN!

ANDDDDDD CUT!

"EVERYONE TAKE A BREAK!" The Director Said

I walked down a hall well this is weird there's no one here, then i felt someone cover my mouth and drag me into a closet, i was trying to scream, until the person turn me around to see the one and only, Avan Jogia

"You shouldn't have done that Victoria Justice" whispered huskily in my ear, while his hands are rubbing softly up and down my stomach, oh god, i straight away dragged him lower and smashed my lips over his, i know it's risky but, HIS ABBS! I quickly jumped up so my legs are tightly wrapped around his waist and that my back is against the wall, one of his hands are scrunched up in my hair and the other on my butt.

I started moving up and down practically dry humping each other, then i whispered in his ear "What did i do" Jokingly and somewhat flirty. I quickly slid down off him and crouched down so i was UN buckling his belt, and buttons, and pulled them down (LETS JUST SAY SHE GAVE HIM A BLOW JOB)

~~~Ice Shop with Elizabeth, Thomas those two are weirdly around each other all the time, me, Avan, Arianna and matt~~~

Avan put his hand on my thigh, it sends sparks right through me, i just wanted to jump his bones but i thought against that, then this guy walked, wait rephrase that, then this EXTREMELY HOT guy not Avan's hot, but hot guy walked up to us

"OMG you're Victoria Justice! I a big-big! Fan" he said then put his hand out to shake mine, i went to shake but instead he grab it and kissed the top of it "You're as beautiful as you are on TV" I couldn't help but giggle at that, Avan's face expression was hilarious he was so red i thought he was going to explode but this is pay back to him always having girls flirting with him

"Hee-hee, you're so sweet, your not to bad yourself" I can feel Avan annoyed "Hey guys, me and Avan got to go but we will see you guys later, bye...?" I asked raising a eyebrow at the hot guy

"Tom, Tom Landfall and it's a pleasure to meet you " he said grinning

"Well I'll hopefully see you around, bye Tom" Avan and I walked out, after they were from hearing distance

"What was that? You were flirting with him in front of me!" he said, i scoffed and pulled him down an ally part so hopefully no paparazzi see's them, i held up five fingers "Waiter" i put one finger down "Staff Worker" put another finger down "Elizabeth!" Put the 3rd one down "your Hair and make-up styler" I put the 4th one down "and lastly "Miley Cyrus, and they were all in front of me, so excuse me you don't have the right to be mad, I'm going home" I started to stomp off but he caught my arm and flung me back to him and crashed his lips into me "I'm sorry, your right" I started laughing he gave me a weird look then i said "Miley asked me for your number, i gave her a number for a Therapist" then i started giggling under controllably and Avan was laughing, little did there no a camera was pointing at them the whole discussion and the kiss!

**D****UN ****D****UN ****D****UUUUUUNNNNNNNN! . ****h****ope ****y****ou ****l****ike ****i****t! ****A****nd ****a****nother ****B****ig ****T****HANK ****Y****OU! ****T****o ****t****hose ****w****ho ****R****eviewed! ****A****LSO ****I N****EED ****S****OME ****I****DEAS ****P****I****M ****D****IFFENTLY ****O****N ****A****W****RITERS ****B****LOCK ****S****O ****I****LL ****S****TALK ****Y****A ****L****ATER**


End file.
